


I Would Try to Shield Your Innocence from Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If we thought the world was just an awful place where people hurt each other I don’t know if we’d be able to face it everyday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Try to Shield Your Innocence from Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with recent incidents in Boston and I know that’s a sensitive subject for some. Also, this fic is Sam and Jessie in canon, which I don’t often do but love the characters so much that it surely wasn’t the hardest part of the story for me to write.

“OK, bedtime bud.” 

“Oh OK.”

Sam walked into Jack’s bedroom and looked at the eight year old. He closed _The Chronicles of Narnia_ but still held it in his hands. Something about his face looked lost; Sam didn’t often see Jack looking that way. He came to sit down on the bed.

“What's the matter?”

“Nothing.” Jack shook his head.

“C'mon, you know I don’t believe that.”

“I can talk to you about anything, Uncle Sam, right?”

“Yes you can.” Sam nodded. “I know it’s not always easy but I love you. If you're worried about something, have questions or concerns, then I want to know. Aunt Jessie and I are both here to help when your dad can't be.”

“I talked to my dad earlier.” Jack said.

“Did you talk to him about what’s bothering you?”

The boy shook his head.

“Is there any reason why?” Sam asked.

“I don’t want him to worry anymore.”

“What would he have to worry about?”

“A bad thing happened in Boston yesterday.” Jack said.

“Yes, it did. Do you want to talk about it?”

Sam and Jessie had been avoiding having on the news when Jack or Michael was around. Michael was too young to understand but Jack was just at that age. It wasn’t that they wouldn’t talk to him about it if questions arose but the subject wasn’t the easiest to broach. With what Sam and Hotch did for a living there were already things Jack knew that no child should. But that was the world they lived in now. Getting exposed to the shit was just as easy as exposure to the common cold.

“A little boy died and he was the same age as me, Uncle Sam.”

“I heard about that.”

“Why would someone put a bomb near a little boy?” Jack asked.

“I don’t think we’re ever going to have a good answer to that question. There is no good answer. There is evil in this world, Jack.”

“I know.” He nodded. “A lot of people were hurt.”

“And so many good people came to help those people who were hurt. I think in times like this we have to think about that. If we thought the world was just an awful place where people hurt each other I don’t know if we’d be able to face it everyday. There were runners who had run a whole 26 miles but then ran another two to give blood at the hospital. 

“There were doctors there to enjoy the marathon but rushed to medical tents to tend to the injured. There were police officers who came from all over the city and state to ensure everyone was safe. There were citizens who reported things they saw instead of just closing the blinds and thinking it wasn’t their problem.”

“Did other people die?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” Sam nodded.

“And they went to Heaven right?”

“Yes they did.”

“Can we say a prayer for them tonight?”

“I think that would be a great idea.” Sam put his hand on his nephew’s shoulder. “I also think that you can talk to your dad about this, Jack. He wants to make sure you always feel secure and comfortable.”

“OK.” Jack nodded.

“It's time to say your prayers and go to sleep bud. You have school in the morning.”

Jack climbed out of bed and got down on his knees by the side of the bed. Sam got down too. He always did even though it wasn’t easy for him. Getting shot in both knees had a way sometimes of making even the simplest things into big challenges. He’d come so far in the three years since being shot, sliced, and left for dead by an escaped maniac. Still there were some days when it seemed like yesterday. Sam put his hands together as Jack closed his eyes.

“Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Dear God, watch over Dad, Aunt Jessie, Uncle Sam, Uncle Sean, Beth, Agent Emily, Uncle Dave, and the whole BAU. Watch over little Michael and all my friends at school. 

“I want to say a special prayer for those people hurt at the marathon. I hope they see the goodness in people and not just the evil cuz something really, really bad happened. I want more people to be good so Dad doesn’t have to work as much. Look after Mom who’s up there with you in heaven. Please let it be sunny on Sunday so we can play soccer. Thank you for listening God, amen.”

“Amen.” Sam opened his eyes.

Jack bounced back up on the bed. It took his Uncle a little time but he got back up there too. He put Jack’s book on the nightstand and pulled up the blankets.

“Do you want roast beef for lunch tomorrow or bologna and cheese?” he asked.

“I want bologna and cheese.” Jack replied smiling. “Don’t forget the mustard.”

“You got it.” Sam leaned to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight Uncle Sam. I love you.”

“Love you too bud.”

Sam got up and walked to the door. He cut off the overhead light, which just left Jack’s Avengers lamp glowing. He pulled the door up as he walked out but didn’t close it completely. Then Sam walked down the hall and checked on Michael. His 15 month old son was sound asleep in his crib. 

Mickey was the opposite of his father…he loved when sleep time came. It was rare that he fought it or made waves about it. Usually he was so busy during the day; doing double the adventurous stuff other kids did at his age. So after dinner and his bath, going down with his favorite blanket was something to be excited about. 

Sam walked over to the crib and stroked his dark brown hair. One day he was going to have to explain to him why bad things happened to innocent people. He was going to have to protect him from so much while being his first introduction to harshness of the adult world. Sam remembered his father having the conversations with him. Michael Kassmeyer made it all seem so easy.

“I got your back, Mickey. I promise.” he whispered. “I haven’t figured it all out yet but I'm working on it.”

“Hey, are you OK?”

Sam turned around and smiled at his wife. He held out his hand; Jessie took it and came to look at their son. A year and a half later and there were days it was still almost impossible to believe that that amazing being came from her womb.

“Jack asked me about the bombing tonight.” he said.

“What did you tell him?” Jessie asked.

“I had to tell him that there will always be evil in this world. I told him when something bad happened the best thing to do was to focus on all the good that people do in response to it. And remember those good things are why evil never wins in the end.”

“You were right.” his wife nodded. “This kind of thing is always the hardest part.”

“We prayed for all the people hurt. Sometimes Jack reminds me so much of myself at his age. He was even younger when he lost his mother but I know what that world is like. I want to do what I can.”

“You're a great Uncle and a wonderful father too.” Jessie kissed his cheek. “I think its time to take off your cape and get some rest, Marshal Kassmeyer.”

“Before that I have to make a sandwich for Jack’s lunch tomorrow. That will give us an extra 10 or so minutes in bed that I believe is well deserved.”

Jessie smiled wrapping her arms around him. She exhaled as Sam held her. She loved him so much, loved him more than she ever thought it was possible to love someone. He wouldn’t even be in her life if she wouldn’t have lost her sister. Sam nearly gave up his life to protect Haley and Jack. 

He didn’t expect to live; his last act of life was to make sure a woman and her son was safe. But he did live. He lived and George Foyet killed Haley anyway. Then he fell in love with Haley’s little sister. There were times, early in the relationship, that neither one of them quite knew if their feelings were the right direction to go in. 

Now they knew that there was no other way. Everything, even the bad things, happened for a reason. Some of the reason all that happened did was the universe making sure Sam and Jessie ended up together. Their happiness was the good that came from the tragedy.

“Sandwich first, cuddling after.” Sam kissed her nose and then her mouth.

“I'm very much looking forward to the cuddling.”

Jessie moved out of his arms but held onto his hand. When she squeezed it, Sam smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Jess.”

000

He made the sandwich, adding butterscotch pudding, baby carrots, and a Juicy Juice juice box to the Incredible Hulk lunch bag. Sam put it in the fridge and then put the teakettle on. He’d need a nice relaxing cup of tea before bed tonight. He didn’t drink tea very often but it would be perfect for the moment. While he waited for the whistle, he took his phone from his hip and hit #4.

“Hi Sam. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. I just wanted to give you a call to tell you that Jack and I had a talk this evening.”

“I knew something was bothering him.” Hotch said. “I didn’t want to push because when I'm not there and can't see his face I don’t always trust my instinct. Is he alright?”

“He wanted to talk about Boston.” Sam turned off the kettle before the whistle got too loud.

“They seem to find out everything whether you want them to or not.”

“Tell me about it. We talked a little about it. I did my best to emphasize the good people in the wake of the tragedy instead of focusing on the tragedy itself. I just wanted to tell you that it happened. I know that you're alright with Jessie and I doing what we need to do when we have Jack but that was something you should've known.”

“I appreciate it. I know you and Jessie both have Jack’s best interest at heart. I trust you to do the right thing when this comes up. I'm also grateful that you involve me in the process. I wish I could be there more than I am.”

“If I hadn't been injured like I was I wouldn’t be home much either.” Sam said. “Its important to me that you stay involved in what's happening with Jack on the daily basis. Anyway, I know you’re busy so I’ll let you go. I'm going to have some tea and then get a good night’s sleep.”

“Thanks for calling Sam. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Aaron.”

000

“So I'm not just going to drink this tea and sleep like the old man I sometimes feel like I'm becoming?” Sam asked.

“You can do that.” Jessie replied. “I liked my plan a little more but if you're too tired…”

“This tea could give me my second wind. So could your outfit.”

Jessie laughed. She lay across their bed in a pair of green satin and lace knickers with a matching camisole. It brought out her emerald green eyes. Sam licked his lips, putting his teacup on the nightstand and climbing onto the bed with her.

“There are nights when you stay dressed for too long.” Jessie unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“You're going to get no argument out of me, Mrs. Kassmeyer.”

“There's a first time for everything.”

“Oh, you're such a funny woman.” Sam pulled her into his arms, smiling when her body rubbed against his. Jessie caressed his face.

“Tell me more amazing things about me.” she said.

“I could do that…I could do that all night. I’d rather make love to you, and then tell you amazing things about you.”

She was the good. Jessie was the good that came out of everything. It wasn’t as if Sam didn’t tell her that all the time. Sometimes the words were difficult to express. How could he tell her that she saved him? She saved his life, his heart, and his soul. 

She gave his life new meaning. She made all the bad things he’d been through before and since they’d met worth it. She gave him love and home and family. He could close his eyes at night and know that the world was a better place because she was in it. It was better because they were in it together.

***


End file.
